Bullseye (2)
Bullseye is a Grocery Game-like grocery product pricing game where instead of multiple products, the contestant had to use just one product to meet a certain goal and hit the bullseye. Gameplay *The centerpiece of Bullseye is a game board which contains an Archery-style target with rings ranging from $2 to $12, and five grocery items. The contestant must select a grocery item and decide what multiple of that item's price will total between $10-$12, which is the range of the target's bullseye. The price is revealed and multiplied by the contestant's guess, and if the total "hits the bullseye" range, the contestant automatically wins a prize. *If the total is less than $2 or greater than $12, the contestant "misses the target" and the grocery item is out of play. If the total is between $2 and $10, the host places a marker on the appropriate spot on the target. The contestant does this three times. If after three shots the bullseye is still not hit (a rare occurrence), the products with which the contestant hit the target with markers are pulled up a second time. One of the five products has a "hidden bullseye". If this is revealed, the contestant also wins the game. The other four contain the word "SORRY" and finding only these markers loses the game. If all three of the contestant picks of the grocery items had their totals be less than $2 or greater than $12, the contestant immediately loses. *While the game is similar to Grocery Game, the totals are not cumulative; the contestant uses three separate attempts to hit the target. Some contestants have gotten the two games mixed up; an example of one is seen below. *When Bob Barker hosted, he only placed markers if the totals hit the target but not the bullseye; Drew Carey places markers for all hits, including the bullseye. History *Bullseye was the first pricing game to premiere with the same name as a previously retired pricing game. The second was Balance Game (2). *The original range was $5-10 with a $9-10 "bullseye". After 11 playings, on November 11, 1976, it was changed to a $1-6 range with a $5-6 "bullseye", where it remained until February 3, 1989. *During early playings of Bullseye, the contestant could only win via the "hidden bullseye" card using the marker closest to the bullseye. This rule was changed to having any product win with the "hidden bullseye" card soon after the game debuted. Foreign Versions *On Italy's OK!, the game was called CENTRO, and the range to win was ₤68,000-₤73,000. *On Mexico's Atínale al Precio, it was called "Dale al Centro" (literally meaning "Hit the Center"), with the range at $12-24 (with a $22-$24 bullseye); although any value below $12 can also fall into that range. Pictures Bullseye (2) 1.jpg|Bullseye with the $1-$6 range. Bullseye (2) 2.jpg|Bullseye with the $2-$12 range. Kellee Wins Bullseye.jpg|The third time was the charm for Kellee; three cereals @ $3.39 each make $10.17, hitting the bullseye! YouTube Videos Contestant gets Bullseye & Grocery Game mixed up! Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games Category:Grocery Product Games Category:1970s Pricing Games Category:Estimate as Close as You Can Category:Home Base Pricing Games Category:Spending Habits Category:Multiple Choice Games Category:Must be in the Range to Win Category:Correct Price is Told Category:Can Be Finished Immediately